El legado Potterico
by Leptina15
Summary: Gaia viene del futuro para una misión especial y llega a la casa de Jordán, una fanática de Harry Potter y ávida lectora de fanfiction. Entre las dos se entabla una conversación que revela que el mundo mágico existe de verdad. Ella fue reclutada para jugar Quidditch y los dos mundos se fusionan enfrentando sus deseos. "Él...un descendiente de Draco Malfoy, ¿cómo decirle que no?"


**Cómo empezó todo**

Soy Jordán. Ayer me operaron los ligamentos de la rodilla derecha y hoy siento que mi vida es un infierno. Me duele todo y no puedo moverme, por lo que debo pasar en cama gran parte del día. Este encierro obligado me produjo ganas de irme lejos, aunque sea mentalmente. Por lo que agarré mi Tablet y entré a una página de fan-fictions para leer mis historias favoritas: todo lo que sea dramione o scorose. Estaba llegando al final de un gran fic cuando sentí un temblor. La lámpara del techo se agitaba, todo vibraba y la luz comenzó a titilar. Grité para que me ayudaran pero nadie respondió, estaba sola en la casa. En un segundo todo quedó a oscuras y eso me produjo miedo. Por suerte la luz volvió rápidamente para dejar ver una silueta acurrucada en mi habitación. El corazón me salía por la boca y grité con todas mis fuerzas por el miedo y el dolor de haberme movido en un intento de escape. La figura levantó el rostro casi tan asustado como el mío, y en un instante me observó en silencio. Era una mujer joven, de 20 y tanto años. Tenía una larga cabellera castaña enredada con unas mechas rojas que realzaban su apariencia. Sus ojos eran verdes aceituna y su piel bronceada. Observó rápidamente mi habitación y volvió la vista hacia mí.

- Calma, por favor no grites más –luego miró mi pierna vendada-. Te harás más daño, no te muevas…. No voy a hacerte daño.

Su voz sonaba amable y sin perderla de vista me apresuré a preguntarle qué o quién era. Me explico lo más absurdo que escuché en mi vida: Venía del futuro.

**Su Historia**

_Ahora paso a relatar lo que ella me contó._

Mi nombre es Gaia, vengo del año 2305. No está permitido hacer este tipo de viajes, pero se me dio la oportunidad y no dudé en tomarla. Son muy pocos los que hacen esto, ahora mismo debemos se los que estamos aquí fuera de tiempo.

Luego de revisarla, me devolvió con una sonrisa la Tablet que había caído al piso. Veo que te gusta Harry Potter. Había visto lo que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Lo conoces? –pregunté admirada.

- Por supuesto, es una leyenda en cualquier mundo.

En mi época, la tecnología está tan desarrollada que hay campos de Quidditch sellados por campos magnéticos, especialmente diseñados para emular un partido real. Las escobas te permiten volar, pero depende de tu habilidad que seas un buen jugador. Hay una liga mundial y equipos nacionales. Es un deporte Olímpico… Me preguntó qué pensarían los griegos si los llevamos a ver un partido –añadió con mirada reflexiva.

- ¿Y qué pasa si te caes? –no pude evitar pensar en la falta de varitas y magia que curen las fracturas.

- Nada. Unos segundos antes de tocar suelo llegas a un área de suspensión que frena tu impulso y luego caes como si fuera una caída de un metro. Igual duele, pero nadie murió por soltarse de la escoba. Eso sí, a las 3 caídas quedas fuera.

Yo juego en el equipo de mi nación y también en el equipo de Gryffindor. Mantenemos la tradición de las casas para los más aficionados, sólo la elite mundial accede a formar parte del equipo de una casa.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Me mandaron para una misión…. Es secreta. Pero no tiene nada que ver contigo, llegué aquí por accidente, no era mi intención asustarte.

- Cuéntame más de tu vida en el Quidditch…muggle.

Todo comenzó hace 5 años…

Era mi primer partido en un mundial. El más importante, porque todos los reclutadores van de incógnito y si los impresionas puedes conseguir un gran y jugoso contrato. Estaba tan nerviosa que me temblaban las manos y las piernas. Era una noche fría, y aunque sellen el área, el tiempo es el mismo. A lo lejos relampagueaba y unas nubes negras se cernían sobre nosotros. Era completamente aterrador, mi primera gran noche se me presentaba más negra que el ébano. Sin embargo mi cuerpo actúo casi por si solo y pude anotar varios puntos. La gente vitoreaba, por todos lados veía mi rostro en las pantallas magnificadoras. No podía creerlo, pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado y me lucí esa noche.

A la salida, se acercó mi representante para felicitarme y aconsejarme no hablar con nadie. Él quería hablar por mí. Pero a la salida me sentía observada y a pesar de que trataron de aislarme, una persona, entre los muchos aficionados, me alcanzó un papel arrugado. Eso me llamó la atención porque no usamos derivados de madera para cosas banales.

No lo leí hasta llegar a mi habitación. Lo abrí con ansiedad, pero luego me decepcioné al ver que sólo había un número. No podía llamar a nadie, así que lo deseché. A la semana lo encontré de nuevo en el bolsillo de mi impermeable. Eso me pareció raro, pero lo volví a reciclar sin pensarlo dos veces.

Con el paso de los días seguía encontrando el papel en diversos lugares, principalmente dentro de mi apartamento. Temía que alguien esté detrás de mí de forma obsesiva, pero era imposible. No tenía tantos admiradores y los pocos no eran tan insistentes. Había memorizado el número porque aparecía en todas partes. Hasta un día creí verlo en un código de barras. Me sentía completamente desquiciada porque eso no era normal. Sin embargo no se lo conté a nadie para no levantar dudas sobre mi condición mental en una época tan crucial para mi carrera.

Ya estaba por cumplirse el mes desde el partido y llegaría el momento de la reunión con todos los reclutadores. Debía ir de gala porque se trataba de algo más que Quidditch. Generalmente se hacen todo tipo de negocios en eventos así. Son algo bastante hermético y exclusivo. Por ello aposté mi mejor vestido en esa velada. Cuando terminé de retocarme el maquillaje, salí a verme en el espejo de mi habitación. Estaba contemplando los cristales incrustados en el terciopelo rojo que cubría mi cuerpo cuando sentí un pequeño ruido. Miré para todos lados y no había nada. Pensé que eran los nervios.

Revisé mi aspecto por última vez y un destello sobresalió por sobre mis hombros a través del reflejo. No pude girarme, estaba inmovilizada, como en la peor de las pesadillas, y la luz se apagó dejando todo en penumbras. Sólo iluminaban las luces de la ciudad que se colaban por el ventanal, y a través de ellas veía una figura acercarse a mí desde las sombras.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste, querida?, creí haber sido claro con el papel –gruñó una voz grave a mi espalda. Luego me agarró de la muñeca y con la varita me corrió el cabello que se colaba por mi rostro.

No pude reconocer su rostro.

En un segundo la habitación se desvaneció y aparecimos en un oscuro callejón. Fue el momento más terrorífico de mi vida –añadió con un suspiro.


End file.
